


Wordless

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord





	Wordless

Octavia felt someone shaking her but she turned over and tried to ignore the voice in her ear. Her head hurt, maybe she'd had a little too much to drink the night before. But all it took was one word to set her blood on fire and make her throw the covers off as she scrambled for her sword. Lincoln was in trouble. He'd been away for days, on a mission of peace to the tribe who lived by the sea. But Bellamy had seen, and he ad heard. Lincoln was not welcomed into the village. He was being carried home as Octavia struggled into pants and a tank-top. She pulled her jacket on over her bare arms, shivering in the cold morning air.

  
As she exited the tent, she could see that most of the camp was up. She supposed they were worried, not about Lincoln, but about the peace mission. They were hungry for peace, like wild animals hungry for meat. After the truce with Lexa had fallen through, Octavia had no longer been welcome as a grounder. She fought an inner battle with herself over that every day. She knew what Lexa had done was right, she would have done the same in her position, but Octavia was too loyal to Bellamy, and he was loyal to Clarke.

  
Lincoln had been the camp's only hope. They had to go somewhere, out of the Trekru's territory. Lexa had given them two cycles of the mood to find another place to live, and to bring their camp there. So far Lincoln had been gone for a moon and a half. If he hadn't found peace on this trip, nothing could help them. They would have to pack that very day, as the journey itself was a long one.

  
How Octavia wished she had ignored Clarke's orders not to go with Lincoln that day. Her leg was hurting her, yes, but not so much that she would have slowed Lincoln too much. And she could have helped persuade the sea people that joining alliances with the Skaikru would have been good. But most of all, she could have stopped them from hurting Lincoln. She would have killed them all, if she could.

  
Tears stung her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away before Bellamy noticed and became protective again. Being away from Indra's influence must be making her soft. She'd even stopped wearing the war paint of the grounders. Her people, the grounders. But were they really her people? They were at one point in time. Indra had excepted her, made her one of them. She'd felt free with Indra. Now she had no idea where Indra even was. She didn't know if the place of Indra's second was taken, if she'd been replaced. She hoped with all her heart that it wasn't, but she knew, deep down, that Indra would have moved on. Love is weakness.

  
And as much as Octavia loved that life, as much as she knew she couldn't live without the grounders, she turned her back to the forest, and the hope of peace. She gathered her sword, her backpack with a few packages of food, and she left the camp.

  
She didn't even spare a glance back at it, for if she had, she would have seen Bellamy standing there watching her go, the fierce love for his baby sister showing on every part of his face.


End file.
